Federative Republic of Brazil
Brazil is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the representive of the Federative Republic of Brazil that is the largest country in both South America and the Latin American Region. She recieved the name Maria Dias Fernandes Santos. This page is under construction. Attributes Appearance Brazil is a tall but kind of short girl that has long black hair that is partly tied into a plait. She has tanned skin and honey comb eyes. The tecoma chrysostricha is tucked in her hair. Her uniform is a dark blue coat with gold buttons in front of it with a white ankle-length skirt with golden trims. On her coat she has golden shoulder pads. Underneath her skirt she wears black tights and black army boots. Brazil is also depicted with a sabiá-laranjeira on her head. Personality and Interests Brazil is a fun-loving, energetic girl that enjoys freedom. She knows lots of football, something about volleyball and basketball and that is curious about American fotball but knowing baseball is absolutely incomprehensible. Relationships America Main Article:America Brazil-United States relations has long history. America was the first nation to recognise Brazilian independence and Brazil the only South American nation to send troops to fight alongside the allies in WWII. They both didn't properly open up towards each other, the relations between the two nations have been relatively distant in periods. Brazil made some contributions to the Allies, the US, the Soviet Union and the UK against the Axis powers. Cuba Main Article: Cuba The two have an execellent relationship with eachother, following a meeting of foreign ministers. Brazil and her leader desire to be his number one partner. Probably Brazil's love interest. China Main Article: China China and Brazil have a friendly and neutral relationship with together. China has became her largest trading partner. Many in the Brazilian media consider China to be her most promising business partner. Canada Main Article: Canada Canada and Brazil were both colonies of European powers, and had no direct contacts; though Brazil's independence was much earlier than Canada's. The two nations seem to have a king of friendly relationship, but is evolving gradually over time. Denmark Main Article: Denmark Denmark and Brazil only know each other for Brazil has an embassy in Denmark and Denmark has an embassy in Brail. Finland Main Article: Finland Brazil has recognised the independence of Finland on December 26, 1919. They both have embassies in both of their nations. France Main Article: France France has recognized Brazil as his special partner in South America and as a global player in international affairs. Recently, France announced his support to Brazil's big for a permanent seat on the United Nations Security Council. Greece Main Article: Greece The two have enjoyed "Bilteral relations (that) have always been good and are progressing smoothly," according to the Greek Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Hungary Main Article: Hungary The two have signed the Brazil-Hungary Cultural Agreement in 1992. Japan Main Article: Japan There is nothing much between these two, but Brazil is a home to Japan. Russia Main Article: Russia Brazil-Russia relations have seen a significant improvement in recent years. Today Brazil shares an important alliance with the Russian Federation, with partnersgips in areas such as space and military technologies, and telecommunications. Spain Main Article: Spain Despite cultural similarities between the two countries, diplomatic foreign relationships between Brasilia and Madird have not always been excellent. But you could say they have a neutral relationship. Photo Gallery brazil back side.png|Back side of Brazil, I cannot draw properly. brazilll.png Trivia *Not usually Spain or Brazil get's really serious, but Brazil left Spain disappointed and angry after her 3-0 win. She produced ground-breaking, breath-taking performance at the Maracana to overwhelm the other and claim her third consecutive Fifa Confederations Cup. *Usually when Brazil goes abroad she wears her football uniform's shirt. References Category:Candidates for deletion